


Kitty

by Esmee



Series: The Tales of the ShadowHunters [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocelyn brought Clary to Magnus again when she was six-years-old. Magnus heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest once more. Clary/Magnus (not romance) ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I read a few fanfics, I mean one that was just Clary/Magnus couple pairing and found it awesome, but my first love will always be the Magnus/Alec couple, but here's my try at something innocent. Magnus should have felt something after renewing the spell almost 8 times. I do not and will not own TMI. I just own my own plot

.

"I take it that two years are now up?" Magnus Bane questioned to Jocelyn Fairchild one afternoon in his apartment; heavily. Jocelyn gripped her daughter's hand reassuring the six year-old girl that she would be okay. Clarissa Adele Fray didn't look like she need any reassuring or comfort, as the girl just stared at him with a knowing look on her small innocent face that made his heart tugged against his rib-caged.

Every two years Jocelyn would bring Clary back to him and let him renew the spell that hidden her memories and Sight. Each time it torn his heart and he didn't know why. He would say, that he was getting a little too attach to this little girl already. This attachment was different from friendship, or a love of a parent.

Magnus took the six-year-old in his arms, and she didn't struggle.

She looked up hopefully with such innocence green eyes that he felt himself torn in two. Had dare Jocelyn walk into his life and torture him like this? Each and every two years too!

Jocelyn watched him suspiciously, when he handled her daughter and he forced the feeling of rolling his cat-like eyes at her. If he wanted to hurt her child he would have done it years ago.

"Kitty!" Clary cooed, rubbing Magnus cheek with her small hands at his eyes, and his lips twitched at her word.

"Shh, my little one sleep." He told her softly, and she blinked at him confused.

Sleep? She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to play with her new cat, but then her eye-lids felt very heavily, and then she fell into a deep slumber.

He quietly, redid the spell, regretfully.

He watched as Jocelyn thanked him and she paid him before leaving. He watched Clary snored loudly in her mother's arms once more, and once again he felt his heart ripped out of his own chest. He gasped for air suddenly. This was not normal, not normal at all.


End file.
